


Forgetfulness

by branewurms



Category: Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branewurms/pseuds/branewurms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're all friends here, aren't we?" said Lau, his lips curling into a smile.  "A friend should always help a friend in need, right?  I'm sure Ranmao could help you forget your troubles."</p><p>Madam Red/Ranmao, with undertones of Lau/Madam Red/Ranmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetfulness

"Hmm..." Lau mused, cocking his head as he leaned over the woman resting on his cushions.

"What?" Madam Red asked testily.

"Oh, I was only wondering what could bring such an _upstanding_ member of society to this sort of establishment, that's all..."

Madam Red glared at him half-heartedly, blowing a cloud of smoke into his face. "Do you always pry into your clientele's private affairs? Maybe I should go somewhere else."

Lau leaned back, held up a hand as if to fend off a blow. "Yaa, so cold! Must we be so formal?"

She did not deign to give him an answer.

"We're all friends here, aren't we?" said Lau, his lips curling into a smile. "A friend should always help a friend in need, right? I'm sure Ranmao could help you forget your troubles." His smile turned suggestive, almost leering, as Ranmao slipped from his side and over to Madam Red's.

The young woman slid over top of Madam Red, straddling her lap. The warmth of the girl slowly seeped through the many layers of her clothing. The contours of the body beneath that short skirt were obscenely apparent.

Madam Red looked at her long and hard; Ranmao's expression was as flat and unchanging as ever. "Is this the sort of establishment you run?" Madam Red asked, glancing at Lau over the girl's shoulder.

"What are you suggesting, Madam?"

"I'm not 'suggesting' anything. I'm accusing."

Lau pouted childishly. "You think that I would place my precious little sister into a compromising situation?"

"You - stop calling her your sister. It's creepy."

Lau tilted his head. "Does that mean you're not interested?"

Ranmao leaned forward then, placed her lips against Madam Red's ear, and whispered.

Madam Red's eyes went wide, her breath catching in her throat. Ranmao's hand slid over the curve of her back as she pressed her body against Madam Red's. The girl's breasts felt so soft and warm, the girl's body so welcoming as her thighs clenched gently around Madam Red's hips. A wet tongue flicked cat-like at the space just beneath her ear, and she gasped.

_We can forget together. Please?_

Madam Red's hands fell limply to her sides, her eyes squeezing shut, and Lau bent forward, rescuing the pipe from her fingers. She felt his leering gaze against her skin, but as Ranmao's small, slender fingers worked their way beneath her clothes, she no longer cared.


End file.
